questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Katta
Probably reduce the "lists", once the pages are made. That's really what we have categories for. This is just for placeholder. Also make sure that any katta invented for the QFG 2 VGA stay in the unofficial section, and don't get mixed into those which exist in the original games.Baggins 23:47, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna ask on the AGDI forums if anyone has a list of a katta from the VGA version, cause I don't think any of us really want to run up and down every street in Shapeir if we can avoid it! Grahamburger 04:42, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm putting a link to the thread where Erpy answered me on the AGDI forums, since I keep getting interrupted. It's right here . Grahamburger 21:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Graham, you can start creating the pages, and putting them into Category:Katta (unofficial). Since you have a locked down list, we don't really need to include it in the article anymore. The Katta (unofficial) category will suffice for an index. Once the other characters from official games have their pages completed, those lists can be removed as well. Only a few examples should remain, and mainly those that had some importance to the stories. Shameen and Shema for example should stay, since they have important ties to the story (friends of the Hero).Baggins 21:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) : The unofficial Katta are officially done. :) Grahamburger 22:48, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Great, now we just need to finish the official Katta, and remove that list.Baggins 23:35, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Noteability Alright obviously opinion of noteability will depend on your perspective. But the way I've seen it, is if the character shows up in more than one game, is the central example of that race in a particular game, or gets referenced by multiple characters, they are more noteable than say the obscure Katta in the Shapeir Bazaar that has little use, other than maybe buying a single item. So in this case Shema and Shameen are good examples of ones with important purpose in two games. Scoree is important enough that he is particuraly tied to Shameen, and is brought up in conversations with nearly every other Katta. We know more about his background than quite a few other Katta. How many other characters can you say have a word in the parser devoted only to them ("nephew")? Sharaf is a good example because of his importance later in the game (he also has "cousin" in the parser tied directly to him). Obviously the three in QFGV are pretty good examples because they are examples that represent QFGV's use of the race. Now additionally there are possible a couple more that could be considered to have some note, such as the Katta that gives you the Sapphire Pin for saving her. Since that pin is important to several games. There are a couple of other Katta, that Shema directly comments on (later in the game during the Elemental attacks), in telling you to specifically save them (making them a bit more noteable). They also have a bit more diologue since they are tied to Elemental attack plot line.Baggins 19:26, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : Shallah strikes me as notable as Shallah is the ONLY Katta in Tarna. I think Sarra and Marrak are notable as well since Marrak provides you with the brazier and Sarra provides you the Hera Ring (and you fetch her basic -- the all time dumbest side-quest in all five games. :P) Grahamburger 19:30, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I see them as noteable since they are the only representives of their games, LOL. Shallah also has that direct tie to Shema with a couple of side quests involved.Baggins 19:32, May 6, 2010 (UTC)